Awesome Adventures Becoming A Family
by Pricat
Summary: Lylla has a big surprise for Rocket, which begins an epic adventure for the both of them along with the others leading to antics and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I've had the idea for this since writing Being With Lylla Again plus loving Lylla/Rocket so very much plus was thinking about them when watching Guardian's of the Galaxy Vol 2 for the third time this week, so this might be adorable.**

 **In this story, Lylla has a big surprise for Rocket which means they're gonna be parents which should be fun and intresting you know?**

* * *

It was a few years after being reunited with her and her becoming a honourary Guardian of thevGalaxy but to Rocket, Lylla was being moody, having cravings but also getting more weight making the auburn furred male wonder if the female otter whom was his soulmate was alright, unawsre of the fact something amazing for the both of them was happening plus was cuddling Lylla gently on their love seat

"Yeah Rockie, don't you worry about a thing, as it is a surprise, a great one." Lylla assured him making his eyes widen in surprise realising that was why she'd went to the doctor on Terra when they had recently visited the blue and green planet a few months ago, hugging her gently.

"We should tell the others you know, and guess you're hoping for ottercoons, eh?" Lylla said to him.

"Yep but I'll be happy, even if they're not." Rocket replied kissing her, knowing in a few months, she was going to be big, hoping that the others would be overjoyed as they were, about the Pitter-patter of little paws running around making Lylla smirk yawning.

Rocket was making pancakes for them, hoping that the others were alright when they found out that Lylla was with kids knowing that Starlord might make jokes about this, so was preparing himself but also Lylla smiling watching her sleep placing the tray near the love seat or snuggle couch, which Lylla called it seeing her begin to stir, after smelling the pancakes sitting up carefully.

"You made us pancakes, Rockie?" she asked seeing him nod.

"Yeah, plus you just relax, because you're gonna be feeling weird forva while." Rocket replied making Groot and the others curious, and astounded hearing Lylla was with kids, making Mantis want to touch Lylla, so she could feel how the female otter was feeling.

"You shoukd wait, as Rocket is protective of her." Gamora said.

Lylla was hoping that things would go well, as she knew how excited Rocket was.

* * *

"I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot." Rocket heard Grootbsinging to Lylla's belly where the baby bump was, making the auburn furred male raccoon smirk, guessing he was trying to help since the baby was being soothed approaching.

"Thanks bud, as you can be the kid's uncle, you know?" he told the treelike being making Lylla roll her eyes at him

"We'll see, Rockie you know?" Lylla told him yawning making him get it, hoping she was alright and that Mantis did not try to touch the female otter because she might get angry or annoyed at the female empath.

Groot was going to their room, leaving Lylla and Rocket be seeing Drax and Gamora sparring, making him curious hearing them ask, if Lylla and Rocket were alright.

"I am Groot." Groot replied to them seeing Rocket join them, saying that Lylla had fallen asleep right now so was letting her sleep hearing them ask, how he was feeling about becoming a father, if he was scared, seeing him shake his furry head looking at Groot because he had raised him when he had became a sapling again so could handle whatever ottercoons threw at him.

"You have to wait and see, but you got a point." Starlord said to him.

"Yeah it should be fun, like when zGroot was little." Rocket pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true, you are kind of good at it." Gamora replied to him.

He was drinking coffee, seeing Lylla join him, after waking up from her nap, hugging him seeing a grin on his furry face, stunning the others, since he only let Groot hug him, plus wondered how she was going to do her smuggler job, if pregnant which the female otter thought was a good point as she'd talked to her boss.

"She was not surprised, as you and I are meant to be." she told Rocket.

"That's Giod as things are gonna be crazy the next few months, plus my mom was surprised when I told her." Rocket replied to her kissing her making Gamora grin because this was cute, knowing Lylla and Rocket's kid or kids would be cute seeing Lylla agree explaining that she would not be working forva while, or going on adventures for a while because of the baby.

"I get it girl, but take things easy, alright?" Rocket told her kissing the area where the bump was, making Lylla grin at his antics hoping the kid or kids would be like them, or beca mix of them or their genes making Rocket chuckle at that making Starlord sigh.


	2. Alone Time Together On The Milano

**A/N**

 **Here's more of this, but I love where it's going, so hope you are too.**

 **In this chapter, while the others are having fun on Knowhere doing Groot knows what, Rocket is keeping Lylla company on the Milano having some alone fun with Lylla besides turning a room in Lylla's ship into a room for their kid when it comes.**

* * *

"I'm surprised that you didn't go with the others, as you always do that when you go to Knowhere, like I do when I have jobs here bringing cargo, Rockie." Lylla said to the auburn furred male.

It was a few nights later, after Lylla had revealed they were gonna be parents, and the Milano had docked on Knowhere where mischief always ensued when they were there, especially at a certain tavern so the others had been surprised that Rocket was choosing to stay on the ship with Lylla which she agreed with.

"Yeah as I did not want you to get lonely, but you alright?" Rocket replied to her.

"Yeah, but our kid is fine, as it was hyper earlier, after I had chocolate." Lylla said to him, plus they had ordered food since they were having fun and listening to music on a certain Zune plus sitting on the love seat in Lylla's ship that was in the hangar bay of the Milano so they were in there which the others did not mind.

"You think our kid will either be a Guardian, orva cargo pilot, when they're older?" Rocket heard Lylla ask him.

"I guess they can be what they want, as long as she or he is happy." Rocket replied to her, hearing the food was here, grabbing units to pay leaving Lylla's ship as she was just relaxing, listening to music hoping that the others were alright whatever they were doing seeing Rocket return with food and drink making the female otter grin.

"Yeah I'm hungry too you know?" Rocket replied to her, as he'd been upgrading things on the ship all day plus had foubd a room for their kid when he or she came in a few months, seeing Lylla agree yet she had a room here on her ship they could use for their kid making Rocket agree, they just needed to fix it up.

"Yeah, it should be fun, you know?" Rocket said drinking making Lylla agree, hoping their kid would not be a Ravager when he or she grew up, which Rocket got remembering when thevRavagers had kidnapped him and Groot, which Lylla was surprised by, because Rocket hadn't told her that.

"We got kidnapped, plus we teamed up with Yondu, it's not like they made me one." Rocket told her relieving her unawsre the others were back hearing him and Lylla talking and being themselves, making Starlord chuckle tempted to peek in as Gamora stopped him.

"We should leave them alone, you really want to anger Rocket, especially Lylla?" Drax asked him.

* * *

"So, what were you two doing, while we out at Knowhere?" Starlord asked Lylla and Rocket the next morning after they were all together having breakfast making Lylla and Rocket get it, that the others were curious, because they were very close.

"We just hung out in Lylla's ship, listening to music and stuff, I didn't want Lylla to be lonely." Rocket replied making them get it impressed seeing Lylla eating a lot, guessing it was because of the kid, knowing the kid would be awesome seeing both Lylla and Rocket nod knowing it would be true.

"Yep, but it might be two kids, we have to wait and see." Lylla responded, her mouth full swallowing.

"Plus we're turning a spare room in Lyllams ship into a room for the kid or kids, when they come." Rocket replied making Starlord and the others curious, to see that, making Lylla grin, knowing they were quirky, so it would be intresting seeing things were good this morning with this quirky family.


	3. Taking On Her Job

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and glad you're enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Rocket seeing how annoyed Lylla is about not doing any cargo jobs while pregnant, takes on one disguising himself as a cargo pilot which Lylla and the others are surprised by**

* * *

"That sound you're hearing is music, as mommy has uncle Quill's Zune, besides you hearing dad." Rocket said to Lylla's belly as it was a bit bigger, plus Groot had told him that babies liked music, so Lylla had thecZune near the bump on speaker so the infant could hear Pkus Rocket was also talking to him or her.

"Hehe, it likes the music, like dancing inside!" Lylla said giggling, making him chuckle at her reaction along with Gamora knowing the kid woukd be special seeing Lylla nod wondering if things were alright.

"We could hear the two of you, so we were curious, but cute you're introducing it to music, besides talking to it." Gamora said making them relieved nothing was wrong, yawning making Lylla guess he was tired.

"I can handle myself, I'm more worried about you." Rocket replied makijg the female otter sigh, stroking a rock with her paw plus if one of their kids was her species, she would give it a rock, since to otters, those were their favourite toy growing up making Gamora get it.

"She's right, plus when the kid does get here, you're going to need more energy to take care of them." Lylla heard her say seeing him relent going to do so, heading for Lylla's ship since the love seat in there was comfortable, hoping the others woukdn't need him so much.

"Don't worry honey, daddy will be back, he just needs to rest." Lylla said to her bump.

Drax, Groot and Starlord were goofing aroubd, playing poker, with Drax teaching Mantis how to play, because she was curious, hoping Lylla and Rocket were alright, seeing Gamora join them, telling them that they were fine.

"Aww my mom used to do that with me, play music to me, so bet their kid is gonna like music." Starlord told her, making Groot smile hoping that Rocket was alright, hearing he was sleeping right now, which made sense, because he had been a bit tired so was letting him be.

* * *

"Ugh, cargo jobs, and I can't go do them, because of what's going on!" Lylla said annoyed, makijg Rocket get it as he knew how much she liked beingba cargo pilot, plus it was no different than when he sometimes piloted the Milano, getting one of his awesome yet crazy ideas, calming her down, running to his ship, after putting on a spare cargo pilot's uniform so nobody coukd tell who he was, blasting off.

"This might make her happy, as she wants to take some jobs, plus I gotta get us units, for when the kid comes." he said, grinning as usual.

Lylla and the others were surprised seeing him come back later, still wearing the uniform, making Starlord surprised but Lylla impressed as they were going to talk, making Starlord hope she would talk sense into her mate before he did something stupid, like stealing those batteries.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, but I saw how annoyed you were, because you coukdn't do vargo jobs becausev of the kid, and we need units, so I was trying to help." Rocket said seeing her kiss him.

"Thanks Rockie, but being a cargo Pi,it is awesome but also really crazy, besides once the kid comes, I might be able to do jobs again so don't do anything stupid again like that, even though you look handsome in that outfit." Lylla said to him seeing him nod, hoping Lylla's boss woukd not figure out, that he had done it, not Lylla.


	4. Throwing Lylla A Baby Shower

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and it is adorable how Lylla and Rocket are.**

 **So in this chapter, Rocket and the others decide to throw Lylla a baby shower, which is sweet, plus Lylla is a little bigger because of the growing kids in her, yet Rocket finds her super cute this way.**

* * *

"We should throw Lylla a baby shower and no, I don't mean give her an actual shower, I mean throw her a party for BecomingbA mom." Starlord said making Rocket agree because his mate was a little bigger.

"Yeah, that might be fun, as she has been talking to the kid, besides her rock that she wears, but I have this feeling we're having more than one." Rocket responded making the others get it.

It was a few months later, yet not time for Lylla and Rocket's kid to come yet, despite Lylla getting a bit bigger which Rocketvand the otjers found cute so she might like the idea of a baby shower, plus Rocket was telling his mom and friends like Casey about it, making them excited.

"I'm gonna go check on my girl, unless you need me." Rocket said seeing the others get it, seeing him leave the main area scampering to Lylla's ship hearing her singing softly, surprising him guessing she was singing to the kid or cub or kit walking in stealthily, which made Lylla on alert grabbing a blaster.

"Whoa, whoa girl, it's just me, put the weapon down!" Rocket said seeing her do so, making him relieved seeing she had her goggles on her furry head, the only part of her cargo uniform that fit her, making Rocket smile knowing she looked really cute right now with her chubby belly, besides the goggles.

"Sorry Rockie, I thought you were an intruder, you know?" she said plus she was on the love seat, or lying on it, as she was a bit too big to walk around without bumping into things, so Rocket was bringing her food, knowing Lylla might be having twins seeing her nod yawning, because the baby had kept her up besides checking on other cargo ships in the Galaxy on her space stylus.

* * *

"Alright we're almost ready, wait where's Lylla?" Drax asked.

"Sleeping, but she is cute as hevk, plus wearing her pilot goggles, since she can't wear her uniform being pregnant and all, but be careful in case she thinks you're an intruder." Rocket warned his friends, seeing Groot go get her carrying a sleeping Lylla to where the others were with ease making Rocket smirk stroking her furry head gently, knowing taking her goggles off got Lylla to wake up.

"Hey Rockie, why're we having a party?" Lylla said sleepily to him.

"It's for you and our little one growing in you." Rocket said softly, which surprised the others by how gentle his tone was normally loud, guessing he was working on his indoor voice for when the baby came, which they were proud of him for trying seeing Lylla agree wanting her goggles, as he handed them back Pkus Shevwas surprised seeing her mom, Rocket's mom and sister along with Rocket's best friend, Casey also known as Raccoon Girl.

"Thanks Rockie, for this and the softer tone, and the baby or babies will love the stuff everybody got them." Lylla said drinking coffee to stay awake during the baby shower, which the others got, as she was sleepy from being with kid or kids.

"Yeah, you're welcome girl, plus we're all excited to meet them." Rocket said eating cake.

"Yep meaning they're gonna be born into a big and quirky family, that cares about them." Casey said.


	5. New Additions To The Family

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, but hope people are still enjoying._**

 ** _In this chapter, Lylla and Rocket's kids are finally born, making Lylla and Rocket along with the other Guardians are happy about the new additions plus they have not named the cub and kit yet._**

* * *

 _It's nine moths now, so the kids should be here Anyday now which should be fun for not just us, but the others too, good thing Lylla and I set up the nursery in Lylla's ship._

It was indeed nine months since Lylla, his soulmate had revealed she was pregnant and now the kid or kids would be here Anyday now making not just Rocket, but the others excitedly anticipating the arrival of Lylla and Rocket's little one Pkus Starlord wondered, if he needed to cub or kit proof thevMilano making Rocket chuckle at the imagining his kid trashing the Milano by mistake, chuckling.

"Lylla wants you, Rocket, she probably wants cuddles, you know?" Mantis said, seeing the auburn furred male leave them going to Lylla's ship hearing whimpers making his protective instincts wild, realising it was time!

"Ho,y crutack, it's time right?" he asked seeing the female otter nod, as he was jumping into the cockpit, taking off making the others wonder what was going on, unaware that Lylla was giving birth to her and Rocket's kid or kids hoping Rocket could handle Lylla in that state.

"He's faced worse in my opinion, plus he is excited, about being a dad." Drax told them.

* * *

Later that early morning, Rocket was stunned seeing Lylla had given birth to two kids, one can otter like her and the other one, like him making him grin wide because he had hoped for this, after getting Lylla to the nearest infirmary but they were females making him surprised seeing Lylla grin kissing him.

"Sorry, I didn't get you ottercoons, but they're cute, plus they're saying hi." Lylla said to him, seeing both infant cub and kit wrappingva teeny, tiny paw around one of his fingers, making him choked up and melting his heart.

"Hey you two, daddy is just happy finally meeting you, after the both of you were in your mom's belly." Rocket said Ho,ding them gently making Lylla grin because it was a sweet moment happening, handing them back to his mate seeing both cub and kit sucking their paws making both Lylla and Rocket chuckle, plus Rocket was texting the rest of the Guardians to tell them.

"Aww they're cute, plus did you name them yet?" Starlord asked seeing Groot rocking Lylla and Rocket's kids as they were fussy meeting their uncles and aunts.

"Aww they love you doingbthat, uncle Groot, and no we have not named them yet." Lylla replied to them feeding both infants now they were calmer making the others impressed by how good she was.

"Thanks, and maybe we will come up with names." Rocket told them seeing Casey eating Oreos, making the infant female kit curious so Casey was breaking it up into pieces seeing the kit eating the cream giggling and liking it while Lylla and Rocket exchanged a look.

"I think we know what to name her, Oreo, as she likes the name." Rocket said, seeing said kit clapping her little paws.

"We just need to name her sister now." Lylla said to them, as both infants were fraternal twins, so could have different names hoping they coukd find a cute name like what Rocket named the kit.


	6. Taking An Nap

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks so much to the person that favourited and followed this along with my other Guardian stories, which I appreciate.**

 **In this chapter, Lylla brings Jackie and Oreo, her and Rocket's newborn daughters home to the Milano plus she and Rocket get the hang of feeding their kids late that night.**

* * *

It was a few days later since Lylla and Rocket's kids, Jackie and Oreo had been brought into the world, and we're coming home today making Rocket and the otjers excited, plus had baby-proofed the Milano as the infants wouldn't get their paws on things they shoukd not, Pkus Casey was helping put things on some of the doors that had blasters, because Oreo like all baby raccoons could get into them, and potentially hurt herself.

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen, even if they are my and Lylla's kids, plus I know they might keep Lylla and me up, we can handle that." Rocket told them seeing Groot agree.

"Yeah you and Lylla make good parents, from what I see." Casey said seeing Drax nod knowing things would be exciting seeing Rocket answer his phone, hanging up after a bit, saying they were coming making him breathe deeply.

The others noticed that this was a good thing for him, as they had a feeling that Oreo was more like him than Jackie, so kit would be fun seeing Lylla's ship dock in the hangar bay seeing Lylla come out with Jackie and Oreo in her furry arms which they found cute.

"They fell asleep on the way here, so we should let them sleep, or wake up on their own, I'm looking at you, Mantis." Lylla said to them which they got, plus saw Oreo had a stuffed animal in her little arms along with Jackie which both infants were cuddling so Lylla was putting them in the crib she and Rocket had designed, seeing a force field surround the crib, which would protect both infants while sleeping.

"Plus a certain empath can't try to touch them." Rocket pointed out, seeing Gamora agree curious that Jackie was sleeping with a stuffed otter and Oreo was sleeping with a stuffed raccoon, wondering how Rocket felt about this.

"My mom gave them to Jackie and Oreo which they love so if it makes them happy, it makes me and Lylla happy." he told her.

That made them smile at his words, hoping that things would be good as both his kids grew up, making Lylla agree.

* * *

It was late night/early morning but Lylla and Rocket were up with their furry bundles of joy, guessing they were either hungry or wanted attention which they did not mind, realising Jackie and Oreo were hungry, seeing Lylla toss Rocketba bottle of milk, seeing him put it in Oreo's mouth seeing her drinking up along with Jackie, making both Lylla and Rocket chuckle, burping them chuckling at them being cute.

"Aww they're so cute, but we're becoming good parents, Rockie so far." Lylla said seeing Jackie and Oreo yawning and cuddling their stuffed animals which was cute putting them in the crib, kissing their furry heads leaving their room going back to the snuggle couch which they were sleeping on.

Later that morning, the others saw a tired Lylla and Rocket feeding Jackie and Oreo feeding them mashed pellets plus they were in a double high chair making Starlord and the others hope they were alright, tending to their kids hearing Lylla say they could handle it yawning, making Groot guess they were tired.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot told them, as he was rocking Rocket and Lylla as it was soothing both parents into sleep making Starlord and the others relieved in case Rocket got grumpy seeing Jackie and Oreo pkaying with toys and their stuffed animals curious about what was going on, making Mantis giggle.

"They're just taking an nap, because they're tired." Starlord told them, seeing Oreo scampering towards Groot's leg making Jackie copy making Drax chuckle because they were being cute, and mischievous stopping both infants from whatever they thought they were doing calming them, before they got upset.

Later Rocket and Lylla were awake, but tending to their kids, putting them down for an nap, relieved that the others had helped take care of them while they slept, drinking coffee to wake themselves up mentally.


End file.
